Character Idea/Thor/FranceSwitzerland
Appearance It's a FranceSwitzerland Idea. His appearance is just like Chris Hemsworth. Blonde Hair, silver crown, Grey with red cloak. When you click on the Power Button, Thor will get his Hammer (Mjolnir) and he will smash with his hammer in the ground. A small earthquake follows and the opponent must jump like Mon-K Power Shot Button Effect. The only difference is that as the opponent touch it he will fly in the air. Power Shots Thor has 2 Powers Shots and 1 Counter Attack Thunderstrike Shot (Ground Shot) Thor will get his hammer and wreak the hammer in the air. A lot of dark clouds with thunderstrikes inside will appear. Thor will get one of the lightnings and fires it to the opponent. The opponent mustn't touch this lightnings. If the opponent touches the lightning he is under the current for 4 seconds. 2 seconds later of the first lightning, Thor will pick up another lightning and fires it to the opponent. This lightning has the ball and is much harder to dodge. The opponent must counter this lightning. If the opponent touch the lightning, the opponent is also under the current for 4 seconds. This is a very good Power Shot to counter, because the lightnings are nearly impossible to counter. Hammer Shot (Air Shot) Thor will get his hammer again. Thor will now fire the hammer to the opponent. If the opponent touch it he will be under the hammer for 3 seconds. After the smash, Thor will get his hammer back and fires it once again to the opponent. The opponent must kick all the hammer fires away to hold this Power Shot. Thor will throw his hammer 3 times to the opponent. The third time Thor throws the hammer, the hammer carries the ball. The opponent must counter this last hammer to counter the Power Shot. The last hammer is harder to kick than the first two hammers. This Power Shot is also hard to counter, because the last hammer has a good effect and goes not straight line to the opponent. Asgard Shot (Counter Attack) The stadium transform into a grand Asgard stadium. All the spectators are Asgardians now. Thor will get his hammer for the third time. Thor will fly in the air and smash with his hammer in the ground. A small earthquake appears once again and it has the same effect as the Ground Shot, but now it is a bit harder. The opponent must try to jump over the lightning. If the opponent doesn't hold this, it's a 100 % goal for Thor. After the earthquake, Odin appears with his big staff. Odin will fires a mystery lightning horizontally to the opponent. If the opponent touch this without countering, He will transform into a skeleton and is death for 3 seconds. Thor has a open possibility to score. Unlock Requirements Counter Thor's Hammer Shot 200 times. Costume Thor wears a Current Costume. It fires at the 3 seconds a small size of current. If the opponent touch it he will under the current for 4 seconds. It's a S Rank Costume and you can buy it for 650,000 points. Trivia * Thor is a grand Superhero and a member of the Avengers. * Thor's living planet is Asgard. Category:Character Ideas Category:Ideas Category:FranceSwitzerland